La perspectiva de un tercero
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: Ron rememora el último tramo en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, desde el abandono a sus amigos hasta que Harry parte a enfrentar a Voldemort. La perspectiva de alguien que observa de lejos la relación entre sus dos mejores amigos.


**Los personajes aquí citados no son míos, son de JK Rowling y de aquellos que pagaron por hacerlos suyos. Yo aquí recreo parte de la personalidad de los personajes e intento darme un final que calme mi insatisfacción Harmony.**

 **La Perspectiva de un tercero**

Recuerdo con claridad la noche que los dejé en medio de la nada bajo la carpa desvencijada que usábamos de guarida por esos días. Puedo describir con detalle el sentimiento de rabia que me recorría por completo y que aquel día no había podido contener por mucho más tiempo. Hermione trataba de convencerme que era por el medallón.

Y yo quise creer al principio que era así, pero entonces ¿por qué a ellos no los afectaba como a mí? ¿Tan inferior era mi temple frente al de ellos?

Le grité cosas hirientes a Harry y me fui.

Porque había empezado a creer que algo se había roto entre los tres. Eran ellos siendo cómplices y yo un peón en ese ajedrez, preparado para el sacrificio de mi familia por la vida de mi mejor amigo. Yo estaba dentro de ese juego, pero ellos eran los dueños de la estrategia. Ellos compartían sus teorías, con o sin palabras. Se movían uno en función del otro y Merlín, las miradas eran lo peor. Yo era el espectador fantasma al cual no tenían por qué rendirle cuentas de lo que sucedía, bastaba con que ellos estuvieran enterados del siguiente movimiento.

Partí y los dejé. Y me dolió tanto que ella no tomara mi mano para irnos juntos.

Durante la siguiente semana lloré todas las noches refugiado en una de las habitaciones que Bill me ofreció en su casa. Lloré por ella al principio, por haberlo elegido a él por sobre mí, cuando estaba convencido que al ponerla en esa situación aquella noche, vendría conmigo.

Luego lloré por ambos. Él es tu mejor amigo, me repetía constantemente, él tiene la peor mierda encima, me decía a mí mismo tratando de convencerme que él no había pedido toda esa atención. Él no había elegido ser el centro de todo esto.

Entonces tomé la decisión de regresar, pero me costó varias semanas más encontrarlos.

Harry estaba en peligro de muerte cuando milagrosamente di con él. Otra vez el maldito medallón nos ponía en una situación crítica. Cuando lo saqué de la laguna congelada, estaba a punto de colapsar. Nunca lo había visto tan desmejorado como aquella vez, ni siquiera cuando se despertaba a media noche y juraba haber visto a quién tú sabes.

Nos perdonamos como solemos hacerlo, con medias sonrisas y frases cortas. Me ofreció la espada para destruir el medallón. Y yo acepté su ofrecimiento como un nuevo comienzo. Dejaría atrás lo que hice, lo que ellos me hicieron, no volvería a sentir más rabia, más celos, más odio. Lo dejaría atrás para avanzar con ellos.

Y entonces el Medallón de Regulus Black, peor que el mejor de los boggarts, me mostró la más cruenta de mis pesadillas.

Harry y Hermione besándose con la pasión desmedida de dos amantes furtivos. Estaban desnudos. Detesto recordar hasta ahora cada detalle de esa imagen. Ella me confesaba haberlo elegido a él porque era mejor que yo mientras me miraba con lástima y agarraba a Harry de la mano.

Me nublé. Confieso que estuve a punto de ir con la espada en alto contra Harry y no contra el medallón. No escuchaba lo que mi mejor amigo me decía, solo veía sus ojos verdes mirarme con intensidad mientras me señalaba con vehemencia el medallón. Me maldije. Tenía que ser mentira, Hermione no sería capaz de hacerme eso.

Le asesté la más grande estocada que fui capaz de dar. Recuerdo haberme lastimado la muñeca esa noche.

Cuando volvimos ambos a la carpa, Hermione no lucía contenta y no la culpo. Lejos de recibirme como yo soñaba, me reprochó todo lo que les hice y más. Me tildó de egoísta, desconsiderado, cobarde. Cabizbajo, le acepté cada uno de los apelativos sin chistar ni una sola vez. Por fin, cuando hubo terminado, decidimos emprender de nuevo la búsqueda. Esta vez, ellos habían logrado saber más de los horrocruxes, y yo acepté otra vez el papel que me correspondía.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, el panorama no era nada alentador. Neville, Luna y mi hermana, a pesar de haber encabezado la resistencia contra Snape y los otros mortífagos infiltrados en el castillo, no parecían un grupo del cual temer. Además necesitábamos esa cosa de Ravenclaw de la cual no teníamos ni idea y debíamos encontrar otro modo de destruir los horrocruxes.

Se me ocurrió entonces ir a la Cámara Secreta por los colmillos del basilisco y arrastré conmigo a Hermione mientras dejaba que Harry fuese a la ex Oficina de Dumbledore. No tenía ni idea de cómo entraríamos, pero rogaba que hubiese un modo porque Hermione no dejaba de lanzarme miradas escépticas mientras repetía constantemente que no deberíamos haber dejado que nuestro mejor amigo vaya solo. Yo bufaba de hastío. Si tan solo pusiera una pizca de confianza en mis planes así como lo hacía con Harry.

Para mi buena fortuna, habían destruido la entrada a la Cámara cuando llegamos. Prácticamente corrí hacia adentro con Hermione pisándome los talones y con la firma convicción de decirle "te lo dije" apenas tuviera en mis manos aquellos colmillos.

Hermione estaba eufórica. Me felicitaba cada dos por tres por la idea y yo estaba estallando de felicidad por dentro. Por fin centraba sus atenciones en mí y en lo que hacía, y además reconocía que yo también podía aportar algo valioso a esto. Estaba tan extasiado con su reacción que solté a bocajarro que debíamos liberar a los elfos domésticos de las cocinas. Eso debería encantarle. Y funcionó. Hermione me besó y yo me apuré en corresponderle con todas las ganas que tenía de besarla desde que me di cuenta que me gustaba y la quería para mí. Fue un beso algo torpe, pero me esforcé porque fuera apasionado, no sé por qué tenía que rememorar el beso del medallón en ese momento, pero estaba decidido a que Hermione recibiera el mejor beso de su vida y olvidara al resto, a esa guerra, ese lugar, el motivo por el que estábamos allí, que olvidara a Harry. Ella cortó el beso a pesar de que yo quería seguir probando sus labios. No sabía si lo había hecho bien, pero hubo algo en su actitud que me dejó un poco desconcertado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y aún su mano reposaba en mi mejilla cuando me miró, pensativa, con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Con labios temblorosos, me dijo que deberíamos ir cuanto antes por Harry. Debí sospechar en ese instante.

Con los brazos rebalsando de colmillos nos encaminamos hacia el Hall de entrada del castillo donde habíamos quedado en reunirnos los tres. Durante el camino yo no dejaba de sentir las mariposas revoloteando en mi pecho y la sensación vibrante que me había dejado el beso que habíamos compartido, sin embargo estábamos callados. Yo no quería echar a perder lo que había avanzado con Hermione, así que aguanté el silencio hasta que encontramos un lugar seguro donde esperar a Harry.

Cuando nos sentamos la tomé por los hombros en mis ansias de brindarle toda la protección que era capaz de ofrecerle y ella seguía sin dirigirme la mirada. Tomé sus manos heladas entre las mías, apretándolas de vez en cuando para confortarla, pero seguía con la mirada fija en la nada. Estaba poniéndome nervioso, me devanaba los sesos pensando si era por mí que se había puesto así.

Fue entonces que Harry apareció bajando las escaleras por detrás de nosotros, provocando que Hermione se apartara inmediatamente de mi lado para ir a su encuentro.

Estaba pálido, el cabello revuelto de siempre y el semblante adusto. Había rastro de sangre seca en su cara y ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos que lo hacían ver más enfermo. Inevitablemente lo comparé con el niño que me pidió compartir el vagón en nuestro primer año yendo a Hogwarts. Harry no era el mismo y sus rastros endurecidos de la guerra lo habían hecho un hombre a temprana edad. Por unos segundos, dejé de envidiar su papel en el mundo mágico y su heroísmo trágico.

Harry nos miró a ambos, uno a la vez, hasta que posó sus ojos en ella y su rostro se suavizó. Quise acercarme también, pero algo me detuvo. Me daba la impresión de que Harry no venía con buenas noticias: tenía la pinta de alguien que iba a despedirse de un momento a otro y preferí mantenerme distante, lejos del sufrimiento en el que estaba envuelto. Sin embargo, Hermione sí se acercó más a él, ella siempre ha tenido esa habilidad de leer las situaciones y anteponerse a los finales.

Escuchamos entonces la voz del que no debe ser nombrado resonando en todo el castillo. Reclamaba a Harry y prometía no más muertes a cambio de su entrega voluntaria. Gritos, llantos, alaridos nos inundaron otra vez. Hermione cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo envolvió en un abrazo como si pretendiera retenerlo con eso. Yo los miraba a un par de metros de distancia. Él la tomaba con fuerza también y vi dolor en sus ojos cuando me miró. Cuando por fin se separó de Hermione dijo que él era uno de los horrocrux.

Me pilló con la guardia baja; ahora todo tenía sentido: las pesadillas, su visión a través del que no debe ser nombrado y Nagini, su relación con los otros horrocruxes. Harry debía morir para acabar con él y lo había aceptado tan pronto la realidad lo había golpeado. Merlín, mi mejor amigo iba rumbo a morir, lo habían preparado para morir a manos de él.

Lo siguiente que pasó tampoco lo vi venir. Hermione le pidió que la dejara ir con él. ¿Qué? La miré con incredulidad pero ella jamás me devolvió la mirada, su atención estaba puesta solamente en él. Harry, por supuesto negó con la cabeza provocando un sollozo ahogado en ella. Ella insistió tomándolo de las manos. Yo estaba destrozado por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se ofreciese a acompañarlo a morir con él, por él, cuando yo le había ofrecido irse conmigo a un lugar seguro? ¿Qué acaso no le importaba lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos?

Ni siquiera volteó a verme, estaba parada allí, dándome la espalda mientras le rogaba a él acompañarlo.

Debí sospecharlo en el instante en que su primer pensamiento fue Harry cuando cortó nuestro beso. Debí darme cuenta que no importara cuánto me esforzara por ella, su prioridad siempre sería él. ¿Hermione me amaba? ¿Se podía amar a una persona distinta a la que no fuese tu prioridad? No lo sabía. De lo que estaba seguro era que yo no podría vivir junto a ella, amándola a sabiendas que yo no era lo más importante en su vida, que era él quien ocupaba el lugar que debía llenar yo.

Esa noche, mientras Harry marchaba hacia el Bosque prohibido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, yo estaba seguro que no solo había perdido a mi mejor amigo, los había perdido a ambos.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo en donde Ron no sale bien parado, usualmente soy bastante benevolente con este pelirrojo. Sin embargo, tenía esta idea clavada desde que vi la última película hace ya bastante tiempo ¿Cómo es que puede Ron vivir con el recuerdo de Hermione ofreciéndose a acompañar a Harry a morir? Eso deja el beso que comparten ambos muy atrás en su manera de mostrar amor. Yo llegué a la conclusión de que el verdadero amor no contempla la palabra egoísmo, te lleva a sacrificar tu propia vida para salvar la de esa persona, capaz de soportar el sufrimiento del otro para aliviar su dolor._

 _Hermione se da cuenta de que lo que sentía por Ron era una especie de enamoramiento o gusto adolescente cuando lo besa e inmediatamente se desencanta (según mi oneshot), es mi manera de hacer coherente que lo haya besado y luego sea capaz de dar su vida por estar con Harry hasta el final. Para mí de otra manera no tendría mucho sentido, es por ello que Hermione apenas rompe el beso con Ron, piensa de inmediato en Harry._

 _Ron es egoísta y por ratos envidioso. Envidia la relación que sus mejores amigos mantienen, detonante para irse y abandonarlos (más allá de poner de excusa el peligro que corría su familia "por culpa de Harry" lo cual me parece igual de malo). Luego se arrepiente, pero la evolución de este arrepentimiento pasa por pensar que él no ha cometido un error, son ellos los que le han causado sufrimiento a él._

 _Hay muchos más sinsabores que me dejó el personaje de Ron durante el desarrollo de la saga que no lo hacen el mejor amigo que quiso plantearnos JK. Ser humano con errores o aciertos, nunca estaré satisfecha del desempeño de Ron Weasley._

 _Pd: lo de la destrucción de la entrada de la Cámara Secreta también fue para sustituir la explicación poco coherente que dio Jk acerca de cómo Ron abrió la cámara, para una visión mucho más divertida pásense por el perfil de Amestoy y lean su viñeta "pársel";)_


End file.
